The Hooded Rider
by Queen-of-Damned
Summary: She is changing Some Truths are told but what about these PLEASE READ MS well wateva that means but i think you will like ! so read and review i no i suck at sumeries
1. Default Chapter

The Hooded Rider  
  
He stood on the balcony leading to the Great Hall. Looking out across Mirkwood, the beautiful greens and browns of the tall trees the flowers that laid so soothingly on the grass floor. He placed his hands on the railings to support himself while he looked around. He glanced down towards the gardens full of color and beauty. In the middle of the garden stood a fountain, not too big but not too small, enough for the beauty. In the middle stood a horse, water spurting out of his mouth making the sounds and looks of the garden complete. He removed his hands from the railings, turned, and began to walk off the balcony towards the Great Hall. He stopped, hearing the sound of hooves on the floor pounding and then coming to a halt.  
  
He looked over his right shoulder and caught a glimpse of a tall, dark horse with a caped Rider. The Rider dismounted standing next to his horse, looking around and humming a soft tune. He let go of the reins and walked towards the fountain. Looking around he stopped humming, concentrating on what was around him. The Prince not able to see the face of the Rider, kept looking to see if he could catch a glimpse. The Rider looked up and saw the Prince looking down on him. The Rider turned and ran to his horse grabbing the reins and jumping into the saddle. He looked up, again seeing the pair of sapphire blue eyes that belonged to the Prince that watched him.  
  
The horse reared slashing the air with his hooves, he landed and danced on the spot. The coat of the horse, the colour blacks as night, with one white crescent moon behind his right ear causing his mane to have a few strands the colour of silver. He had piercing eyes the colour of emerald green. He had long feathers a long mane and forelock, the tail long and thick as oil.  
  
The Rider trying to keep him under control looked up at the Prince, moving around with the horse underneath him he stared up at the prince still not revealing himself. He ordered the horse into a canter with a few fluent elfish words.  
  
The Prince ran off the balcony and in through the Great Hall down the stairs and outside. He stopped and looked around to see if he could see the hooded rider, not seeing him he quickly ran towards the stables but grabbed his sword, blades, longbow and arrows, hastily fastening then to himself while running to the stables. Once there he took out his horse, and jumping on its back he galloped out of the stables after the Hooded Rider. The Prince followed the tracks, going deeper into Mirkwood. He came out to an open part of the wood. The land had lush green grass that carpeted the meadow. Knocked out of his trance, from the beauty, he heard the same humming sound coming from not so far away. Using his enhanced elfish eyes he looked in the direction from which the sound was coming from. Spotting the Hooded Rider walking across the meadow on his horse, he galloped after him. The Rider hearing the Prince coming after him sped away as fast as he could. The Prince caught up with the Hooded Rider; head to head riding for the end of the meadow they both raced. The Prince jumped across to the other Rider and they both went falling to the floor with a thud, they both sprang to there feet. Swords drawn and pointed to each other's throats. The sword that belonged to the rider had a golden handle plain as could be, but on the end an engraving the word atara was present. The blade itself had leaves and ancient elfish engraved on the top that read: "To the dearest mother pretty and wise." The blades sparkled in the sunlight, as they moved by there handlers breathing. They stood in front of one another, no words spoken. The Prince looked at the Rider trying to see if he could recognise him by the way he moved or by the way he fought. The Rider stood still, his cape drifting in the breeze. The silence was broken by the Rider, but still inspecting the elf that dared to stand in front of him.  
  
"Why do you chase me!"  
  
"Why do you run from me?" he asked in turn  
  
"I do not run!" There was a short pause from the Rider. "I am not afraid of you, stranger!"  
  
"Well it shall be a fair fight, for I do not fear you."  
  
"You will, and you will never want to have met me!"  
  
The Hooded Rider made the first move, swords clashing and sparkling in the sunlight. The carried on attacking each other until the Prince made a move the rider didn't anticipate. His sword went flying to the right of him, landing on the floor with a clatter. The Rider went to go fetch his sword but the Prince stopped him with his sword to the Riders neck.  
  
"Now you will tell me who you are, Hooded Rider." The Prince motioned him to stand straight and in front of him.  
  
The Rider stood, face still covered by the shadow and body cloaked.  
  
"Why were you in the garden by the palace?"  
  
"I wished to see the garden of beauty. I have been told about its beauty since I was a child. I wanted to see it for my self."  
  
"Who are you Hooded Rider?" The Prince becoming more persistent.  
  
"I wish to know your name. The one who beat me in battle." The Rider stood with no movement.  
  
"Like I said, I want yours first!"  
  
The Prince stood, Sword still raised and pointed towards the rider ready for an attack. The Rider stood in front of the Prince. Raising his hands to his hood, holding it tightly, he placed it on his shoulders.  
  
!!!! Tell me what YOU think peeps. This is my first fanfic so go easy! But do you enjoy it :-) 


	2. Chapter Two

Long blonde hair fell out of the back of his hood, cascading down over his shoulders, a few strands drifting in the wind. Two neat braids, on either side of his head, revealed his elfin-featured ears. He opened his mouth slowly to utter words to the Prince.  
  
"I am Celendil." the words rolling off of her soft tongue, like a soft summers' breeze.  
  
The Hooded Rider was not a man but a she elf. The Prince's eyes widened, taking in the beauty of this elf. His bright blue eyes, the color of the midsummer's day sky, clashing with the warm orange eyes of the she-elf. He was overwhelmed, loosing himself in her gaze unaware that he had become limp, his arm lowering to his side, placing his sword into its sheath. Celendil, waking from her dream, realised what she had done. She took this chance to escape. She clenched her fist, still keeping her eyes locked with those of the Prince. Raising her arm quickly, she punched with full swing, hitting the Prince's jaw. The Prince literally knocked out of his pleasant enchanted daydream shook his head and held his jaw in surprise.  
  
As soon as she had thrown the punch, Celendil turned and began to run towards her horse, which was on the other side of the meadow.  
  
The Prince realising that he had already sheathed his sword cursed himself for being caught unaware. He watched as the figure of Celendil, who by now had a good head start on him, dashed across the meadow. Sighing, he sprinted after her, catching up to her quickly. Grabbing her by the arm, he swung her around to face him. Celendil turned unwillingly, meeting his eyes straight on, as she brought her hands up to his chest and pushed with great force. The Prince not ready for the attack went crashing to the ground. Determined not to let her escape again he held onto to her arm. The Prince fell down into the long grass landing on his back; Celendil closely followed landing on top of him.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled into his face. Her eyebrows arched and her eyes full of flames. She tried to wriggle from his tight grip. Finally managing to break free from his grasp, she rolled off him, standing quickly as she attempted to run again, but the Prince acted quicker. He rolled on to his side, reaching quickly for her ankle. Gripping it, he pulled her back, face down, to the ground. He flipped her around so she was facing him, and then sat on her stomach, pinning her wrists to the grassy ground by her sides. She was now stuck there with no escape.  
  
She stopped struggling, her only movement was the rising and falling of her chest, eyes darting around the surroundings, assessing her little situation that she had got her self into. She looked around and caught his gaze; looking deep into his eyes nearly loosing her self once more. Realising that she had been staring, she quickly started to fidget underneath the prince trying to break free from his strong grip. She was kicking nothing but air but the thought of trying to get out calmed her nerves. With the Prince sitting on her stomach and her wrists pinned to the ground she was well and truly stuck. She growled in anger at the elf Prince. Her eyebrows knitted and her cheeks crimson red.  
  
"What do you intend to do to me now, Elf!" she growled angrily, not breaking eye contact other than the occasional blinking of her eyes. She sighed heavily, waiting for his reply.  
  
"What were you doing in the gardens by the palace?" he said, questioning Celendil again. His eyes widened waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Back on to that question again I see. Well, I already told you that one and it is none of your concern anyway! Now let go of me!!" she replied hesitantly at the beginning but delivered the lines with a scowl on her features. Her eyes beginning to squint in anger towards the elf who was still sitting on her and not looking as though he was going to move anytime soon.  
  
"I'm not going to move until you tell me the real reason why you were in the palace gardens! I am also curious as to why you are trained in the blades and fighting skills!" his voice, deepening with his patience beginning to wear thin. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, in order for him to control his emotional state of anger. His eyes opened quickly hearing her take a breath.  
  
"You will not get anything out of me boy! So I would just let me be on my way!" she yelled, lifting her head slightly, feeling the blades of grass push through her long blonde hair and onto the back of her neck, making her shiver all over. Her head still lifted off the ground, expecting to be set free from his strong grasp.  
  
"I will not let you go. You will come back with me so my father can meet you and see what he thinks of you!" he reached for a rope that hung at his side on his belt grabbing it quickly, he grabbed her wrists again before she could try and escape. He rolled her around so that she was facing the grassy ground. He pulled her wrists together behind her back and tied them up. He got up off her back and pulled her up with him so they were both standing, meanwhile whistling a soft but high-pitched tune.  
  
"What was that for? Or are you just trying to show off like you all do!" she looked at him with annoyance and confusion written across her face.  
  
He looked into her eyes for a moment trying to figure out what that last comment was all about.  
  
"Just wait and watch. and stay still!" his eyebrow rose at her. His eyes found hers once again they stayed in this paralyzed state until he heard the pounding of hooves and the neighs coming from his horse. A large Dun came from out of the woods closely followed by the Celendil's horse. The Dun biting the reins those of the black horse, leading him towards the Prince.  
  
"O" she said with stunned eyes "Let go of my horse!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. She has a mind of her own. Free spirit since she was a foal." He smiled at her and then turned to his horse. The Dun walked powerfully towards him, standing so close that he could feel the Dun's grassy breath on his cheek. He lifted his hand slowly and stroked her muzzle.  
  
"You will ride my horse."  
  
"And how do expect me to do that when my hands are tied behind my back!" she said with a large smirk and a glint in her eye.  
  
He picked her up and threw her on to his horse.  
  
"That is how you were to get up on to my horse!"  
  
"Well you are not joining me on this horse so you will have to walk, because you will have to think twice before getting on my horse. For the last person who did ended up having two broken legs, one broken arm and a few shattered ribs. Not to mention unconscious for one fortnight." She looked down upon the Prince with a large grin. She was certain that he wouldn't try to go close to her horse. But she was totally wrong. He walked straight up to the black steed and stood to one side of him he stroked the shoulder of the horse, then up his neck around to his cheeks making small circles with his hands calming the horse and showing that he was no threat but a friend. The horse turned his head to the prince and stared into his eyes for a moment. The horse shook his head from one side to the other then looking directly in front. He jumped lightly on to the steeds back; stroking his neck he walked the horse forward until standing next to his own which Celendil now sat upon.  
  
"You traitor! Of all the people I called you my friend!" she looked away in a huff.  
  
"It is true that horses know who to trust and to call friends and to know who there enemies are."  
  
"Well obviously this one does not, for you are in the wrong judge of character." she snorted glaring at her horse and then looked straight ahead.  
  
The black steed walked a few steps backwards. Moving his head closer to the Dun he nipped her bum. The Dun squealed, rearing high and then jumping in the air with her back hooves 2 inches off the floor. Celendil, not being able to hold on to anything, went flying backwards, landing on the floor with a loud crack.  
  
"Well you deserved that! You got a taste of your own medicine!" He chuckled lightly. "Come on, we are to get back to the palace."  
  
"Ummmmffff!" She squirmed on the ground in pain. The Prince jumped down and landed gracefully on the grassy floor. Walking to her side he knelt down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Celendil?" The Prince asked in a concerned tone. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Are you alright Celendil?" The Prince asked in a concerned tone.  
  
There was no reply. He looked closely at her, her body limp and the only movement was the rising and falling of her chest through her shallow breaths. He moved closer slipping an arm under her shoulders, moving her head gently to his chest, as if placing her head on a pillow so she would not hurt her neck while unconscious. Sliding his other arm under her legs, he stood up and mounted her horse once more. Nudging the horse in to a fast gallop, he made his way to the palace, his Dun following closely behind. Once on the palace grounds, bring the horse to a skidding stop, he jumped down with Celendil still in his arms, running toward the healing hall.  
  
"Healer!" the Prince cried out in an concerned tone. He walked through the large room full of single beds, each cover with immaculate white sheets, small bedside tables with small candles placed to provide light, if required. Above each of the beds were reasonable sized arched windows, the light flowing in through the coloured glass softly illuminating the white bed sheets colourfully. He marched straight through the room and into another room. This room was fairly large, decorated in such detailed and delicate patterns. He strode towards the carved wooden bed placing Celendil gently on top of the silk sheets, which had no creases until her delicate body was placed on it. The Prince took one last look at her, the light from the big window above the bed shone down on her, but instead of the light gracing her crimson cheeks and lips, it glimmered on a cold face, which was now in a deep state of unconsciousness. He turned and walked to the end of the bed standing between the door and Celendil's nearly lifeless body, and shouted out for a healer once more.  
  
"Healer! When you don't want a healer they are there and when you do want them they are nowhere to be found!" he took another deep breath.  
  
"HE." turning as he heard the sounds of hurried footsteps coming in to the healing rooms. A tall dark haired elf stepped through the doorway, wearing a plain long white jacket. Healers were the only elves that were allowed to wear them. His dark brown hair was loosely plaited at the back of his head, his eyes were a chestnut colour and his face was unusually plump for an elf.  
  
"What is the matter, sire?" he said to the Prince while bowing and then placing his flower and herb bag on the floor next to him in the doorway. He stood up quickly but taking jagged breaths to regain composure from running to the Prince's summons. The Healer looked the Prince over but seeing that he had no injures, he gave him a puzzled look, his eyes questioning why he was shouting for a healer when there was no physical damage he could see.  
  
"What is the matter Prince Legolas? I can not see any injury upon you, what is the emergency?"  
  
The Prince made no reply to the healer but stood to one side turning slightly towards Celendil who, still lay on the bed, unmoving and still unconscious. The healer followed his gaze, his eyes widening at the sight of the limp she-elf. He darted quickly to her side and began to examine her to determine what was wrong with her. Cheeking her pulse first, he found it but it was weak.  
  
"What happened?!" the healer asked in a urgent tone.  
  
"She fell of my horse and landed on a large rock." He glanced at the healer to see his reaction but didn't get one so he turned back to gaze at Celendil again.  
  
"Why is the she-elf's hands bound?" he looked up at Legolas with a puzzled look waiting for his answer.  
  
"She was caught in the palace gardens, I followed her and she put up a fight. I began to question her but I didn't get anything other than her name, before she began to fight with me. So I was bringing her back to father so he could ask her the questions and decide what course of action to take with her."  
  
"A she-elf! What is this world coming to first it was the ring now she- elf's fighting! What is her name?" He looked back at Celendil and called for some maidens to bring linen and warm water to him.  
  
"Her name is Celendil." He didn't take his eyes of her pale face.  
  
"You must leave now Legolas. I will do everything I can for her, but you must leave." He looked at him square in the eyes and then turned to the maidens you were coming in to the room with the items he had requested.  
  
"Is she in danger of dying?!" Legolas felt shiver run down his spine from the thought of losing the elf maiden that lay on the bed in front of him. He dismissed the thought quickly because he just met her and barely knew anything about her. Other than she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he would love to feel her lips on his. He shook his head  
  
What am I thinking I hardly know her? He snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas! You must leave! Go find your father, he will wish to know what has happened!"  
  
Legolas took one last look at her the elf maidens washing her face and frantically dashing around the room. He turned on his heal and walked slowly out of the room. On his way to find his father.  
What do you think peeps just press the button and tell all. He he 


	4. Chapter Four

"Do not worry yourself Legolas, she shall be dealt with. But we will have to be patient; the healer will not let us speak with her until she has fully recovered. I want answers. Where does she come from? Who is she? And why does she fight like an Elf-Warrior. In all my years I have never come across a she-elf like her that fights and wears clothing like that. I want answers from her." the king spoke sternly. He was going to protect his realm and if that meant keeping her in the dungeons until he found out, then so be it. He crossed his arms and stood up high and then he went into deep thought.  
  
Legolas knowing what his father was thinking, by instinct, "You can not force her to tell you." he looked at his father wanting to know what he would do to get the information from the peculiar she elf.  
  
"I do not want to force it out of her, believe me, but if she doesn't tell us freely then she shall spend eternity in the dungeons beneath our palace. There are still evils out there, son and I want to protect this wood as long as I can and until you take your place on the thrown." the king was about to carry on with the whole speech of how he should be married now and that he needs to take his place on the thrown so he can go to the undying lands to find his beloved wife that left centuries ago.  
  
"I am sorry father, but I need to go. I have some unfinished business to attend to." he bowed his head to his father and turned on his heel and walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye my son. See you at dinner." the king went and sat down at his desk pulling out new and old parchments. And began to read with total concentration.  
  
Legolas carried on out of the door and down the corridor it led out to an opening, he carried on to a line of trees. Walking through them he came to a large tree that sat on the edge of a lake. The branches were over looking the beautiful serene lake. Legolas came here since he was a child; it was usually to practice archery or to get away from father and his lectures of how he was to become king and should act with royalty and stay out of trouble. Which he would usually find him self in what ever he did. It was usually his fault anyway. But now, it was a different story. He sometimes would come here to clear his thoughts, listening to the inhabitants of the trees: the tip tapping of the branches, knocking on the waters surface. He would come to escape the blundering, eye fluttering elf maidens that would do anything to get his attention and the title as Queen of Mirkwood. Legolas climbed the tree and sat on one of the top tree branches that over looked the lake.  
  
He sat there just looking over the surrounding scenery. Two elf children were on one side of the lake, they were playing in the water, the little elf-maiden decided to chuck water at what looked like her older brother. Legolas smiled at the two playing. The elf boy picked his little sister up and threw her in to the lake. With water splashing everywhere the little girl managed to get across to her brother who was still stood laughing at her. She in turn laughed and threw some more water at him when he went to go grab her again she ran of on to the shore away from her big brother. Legolas smiled and left the two children to there playing. He laid back on the strong tree trunk and closed his eyes resting and taking in the sunrays on his smooth skin.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree instantly landing on the floor with grace and without stumbling. He began to run in the direction of the screams, dodging all the low branches, bushes and jumped over the roots of the trees. He was running in the direction of the healing houses and he began to realize this when he came out in to the opening near the healing houses. Legolas stopped and took in the scene around him. Seeing elf-maidens running in the opposite direction of the healing houses, one spotted Legolas and ran towards him taking the advantage of the situation as they all usually did.  
  
"Prince Legolas. There is this fowl thing in the healing houses." Legolas looked at the elf-maiden in surprise. She had managed to slip her arm under Legolas' arm and held his hand. Looking up towards him her eyes fluttered trying to impress him, which I might add, she had no avail . With a stern and pleasant a voice as possible, he said, "I will go see." Looking towards the healing houses he peeled herself of his arm and ran of towards the healing houses. Reaching the healing houses he stopped outside were the rest of the healers stood, apart from Hyden.  
  
"Where is Hyden and Celendil?" turning to look at the nearest elf.  
  
"He is inside with Celendil. It is not safe Prince Legolas there is this." he tried to think of the right word but only one came to mind. "Animal inside. It is inside with Celendil" Legolas running in without a second thought cut him off. Running in he came close to Celendils door. Hyden was standing outside in pure terror and shock. He his feet stuck to the floor his legs refusing to move. Coming to a stop next Hyden. Not hearing Legolas come up next to him he jumped out of his skin clearing two foot between him and the floor.  
  
" Prince Legolas!!"  
  
"Sorry, Hyden but where is this animal that has caused all of this to happen?"  
  
Hyden turned carefully and pointed slowly into Celendils room. His eyes wide in fright and his face the colour of the linen sheets that Celendil laid upon. He turned and looked into the room.  
  
"That is a dog, mind you it is a large dog I could give you that."  
  
The dog stopped growling and baring its teeth and began to bark full pelt at Legolas for his remark. Legolas stood in the doorway and looked straight at the dog that sat at the end of Celendils bed. The dog stopped barking, looked at the elf that stood in front of him and didn't show any signs of being scared.  
  
"That is the first time it has shut up other than to take a breath since it has arrived."  
  
Legolas kept eye contact with the dog but took his blades arrows and his bow off his back and leant them up against the wall. He then began to walk into the room as the healer protested against the idea.  
  
" Prince Legolas it isn't safe you must leave it alone or it will attack." Hyden put his hand on Legolas' shoulder to try and stop him and make him think of what he was doing before he entering the room.  
  
"Hyden, I was in the War of the Ring! I dealt with worse things than dogs. If I am hurt I have a good healer I can rely on to bring me back to health" Legolas moved on in to the room, slowly but surely. Hyden stood still with a grim look on his face. He moved closer towards the dog. Without any signs of moving, Legolas had no time to react to the dogs pounce it came quickly and powerfully. Knocking him on the floor on his back with the dog on his chest. Face to face with this huge dog he didn't stir. They both stayed like this for sometime. The dog moved off Legolas and cleared the way to Celendil. Legolas got to his feet and walked towards Celendil who still out cold.  
  
"You can come in now Hyden." he turned to face a shocked and confused healer. "Hyden! It is safe to come in now." he called to knock him out of his trance.  
  
"Yes." He walked slowly into the room. Legolas went and stood next to the dog who was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. He began to growl again as soon as Hyden got close to Celendil. Legolas put his hand in front of the dogs face signalling him to be quiet and that Hyden was a friend, not a foe.  
  
"Well at least we have a good idea who this animal belongs to now." He looked at the healer who was now checking her pulse was strong and that she had not got a fever.  
  
" Prince Legolas she is still unconscious but I must ask you to remove yourself and you're new." he chose his words carefully "Friend from the healing houses. I must get back to work." He placed a wet cold cloth on her head so as to keep her cool whole she slept.  
  
"We have our orders, again. Come on my four legged friend we have to go and find something to amuse us by."  
  
He walked out of the room, picking up his weapons on the way.  
  
***Well what do you think I need to know do you have any ideas that you could tell me!! Anything I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you for those who have taken there time to read this story hope you will enjoy this chapter and review when you are finished I love REVIEWS (hint, hint *winking eye*!!)  
Chapter Five  
  
2 Weeks later  
  
"Came on Cali lets go get some breakfast" Legolas called to his four-legged friend, after a couple of days of trying to call it by dog, and it wouldn't respond to that, so he decided Cali would be the best option. They had just come back from a long run through the trees of Mirkwood and around the palace. He looked down at his newfound friend, who had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. She stood up and walked to the end of the hall, she knew where the dining hall was. She loved her food. As they made their way into the dining hall, they were kicked out, again.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I have told you about bringing that thing into the hall, especially when we are preparing food. Now out, before I loose my job." the maiden servant looked at the prince waiting for him to turn and walk away from the hall with that thing that sat at his heels.  
  
"Elf-maiden of the hall, she has a name like any other in the palace and it is Cali. She is an honoured guest and a good friend of mine, so she may go were she pleases, like any other guest. And for the record, you would not get fired over something so trivial." he looked at the maiden carefully waiting for an emotion to make an appearance on that cold face she wore. But she didn't show anything of the kind.  
  
"Fine Prince Legolas, but it is still to early. Come back later, everything shall be sorted soon then you can eat to your hearts content." she smiled lightly to him and turned into the hall.  
  
"But."  
  
As if knowing what he was about to say she came back to the door with a couple of dry fruit loaf slices.  
  
"Here, Cel sii'." {Go away now} Legolas turned and walked of down the hall to the gardens.  
  
"When it comes to food Prince Legolas hasn't changed one bit." she chuckled to her self and walked back in to the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Come on Cali let's go to the gardens and eat this."  
  
"Woof" came from the background, Cali was protesting against the idea she wanted her share now, she was hungry, she didn't want to have to wait for it.  
  
Legolas broke a bit of the fruit loaf off and held it high teasing Cali. She started to jump up and try to get the piece of fruit loaf from Legolas; he smiled and began to laugh at the dog playfully.  
  
"Come on you can do better than that!" he looked at Cali with a big grin on his face. Cali sat just off the floor wiggling her bum and her tail doing a whole 360-degree turn. She jumped high up and caught the piece of loaf that Legolas had just let go of so that she wouldn't take his fingers along with the treat.  
  
"Ha ha, well done! Come on you fluff ball!" his face beaming with happiness. The one thing that really bothered him was that Celendil still lay on the bed and hadn't moved one inch in two weeks. He looked at Cali who was pounding towards him; she jumped up and landed in Legolas' strong arms she turned her head so that she was facing Legolas and gave him a lick across his face.  
  
"O gee thanks Cali, love you too, but, enough of the slobbery kisses, I have had enough of them from maidens and you to last me two life times! Lle lela?" {Are you finished?)  
  
Cali looked at him and licked the side of his face with extra slobbery tongue as if to say to him "Ha got you again he he!"  
  
She turned and growled at a shadow that came into part of the corridor they were in. She jumped down and stood in front of Legolas ready to attack, who ever this person creeping around was. A tall elf-maiden came out form behind a corner in the hall. She had long brown hair that flowed freely down her back Her face was fair like all the other maidens in Mirkwood, but his breath was not taken aback by her beauty he smiled at her waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Prince Legolas. Celendil has awoken and Hyden wishes to speak with you." She smiled lightly to him and turned, walking back in the direction she had come from.  
  
"Thank you!" he shouted down the corridor to be polite. Well it is about time she woke up. He thought to himself as he made his way to the healing houses while eating the rest of the fruit loaf. Once inside the healing houses Legolas wanted to find Hyden. While calling out his name, Legolas made his way near to Celendils room.  
  
"Ah, Prince Legolas, just the elf I wanted to speak with" Legolas smiled lightly at Hyden, Hyden smiled back politely, he looked exhausted none the less. It was very rare that elves became very tired or exhausted. Celendil must be keeping him on his toes. He thought to himself he let a chuckle escape his lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hyden looked at Legolas with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"O nothing Hyden, Amin nireatha. {I'm sorry} How long has she been awake now?" his face was neutral waiting for the long exasperated speech that was now upon him.  
  
"She has been awake for a couple of hours and has asked numerous times for her clothes back and when will she be able to get out of this hell hole, were her exact words. But, unfortunately, she will have to stay here for a couple more days until she gets her strength back. She had a dislocated collarbone and shoulder; two broken ribs and a swollen ankle but that will not take long to heal." He looked at Legolas who was now facing the open door to Celendils room. His face was pale but unreadable, Hyden knew there was something bothering Legolas he just didn't know what.  
  
"Prince Legolas." He waited for a reply but was unsuccessful. "Prince Legolas!"  
  
"Uma."{Yes}  
  
"Please Prince Legolas, do not tire her more. She is already weak," believe it or not he thought to him self sarcastically. "Just be careful. You already know that of course." He smiled at Legolas, but Legolas' face was completely blank. Once again he was in a daydream and hadn't taken one blind notice of Hydens words. "Give me the strength Elabereth!" he walked into a room that was on the side of the healing houses walking in to the room he shut the door rather loudly to wake Legolas from his dream.  
  
Legolas looked around quickly, Hyden had walked off without saying a word to him or did he.  
  
"Well I guess I had better find out a few things about our guest." He looked down to see Cali sitting at his side looking up at him. "Come on, let's take you to your mum."  
  
~*~  
  
Well tell me what you think. Come on tell all. 


	6. Chapter Six

Well here you go this is the next chapter. thank you very much for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter!!! Well go on then read it (  
Chapter Six  
  
Legolas let out a deep breath as he stood in the doorway looking at the form in the bed. "Vedui' Celendil."(Greetings) he said in an emotionless voice. Moving across the room, he took a seat on the stool that stood next to her bed.  
  
She turned her head slowly and looked towards the prince.  
  
"Vedui' edhe." (Greetings Elf.) she slowly looked up at him and then turned to look back up at the ceiling. "You never did answer any of my questions did you." she asked in a cold tone.  
  
"What would you like to know, Pen-neth?" (Little one) he answered back to her in the same cold tone that she used, his expression never wavering, as his eyes searched hers furtively.  
  
"What is your name?" she whispered as she continued to look at the ceiling, not giving away any emotions on her face. She was going to keep her emotions in check and wasn't about to throw away the years of training she went through just for a prince to look straight through her.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, you can probably guess who my atar is." he looked at her with a small smile on his lips. * Valor, do I always have to smile at her!! *  
  
"Lle lakwenien?" (Are you joking?) she turned to stare at him with a blank expression on her face, but her eyes gave away her true emotions. They were turning a dangerous red, the colour of the lava that flows through Mount Doom!!  
  
"N'uma, I am Legolas Greenleaf." he looked at her carefully, she had gone a shade of deathly white and her eyes were beginning to burn through him. "Mani naa ta?" (What is it?)  
  
She took a shuddering breath and tried to calm her nerves but was failing miserably. "Aut!" (Go!) She kept her eye contact with her Prey that sat in front of her. Her eyes burned as if pure red flames where dancing around, but they were full of pure anger and hatred towards the prince. "Healer!" was the next thing she shouted.  
  
"Why do you wish me to go and why are you so angry at me? What have I done to deserve such hateful eyes from you?" he asked confused as he sat up straight, pulling his shoulders back looking as if he could take on anything and everything, but, once again, he was shown otherwise by Celendil and her mysterious ways and thoughts.  
  
"These eyes have good reason to hate you and your father. NOW GET OUT!!" she tried to climb out of bed, stumbling as pain rushed through her sides and sprained ankle, that still had not yet fully healed.  
  
Legolas stood up, surprised. "You have no right to HATE my father or me. I have never seen you before in my life and if I did then, I obviously forgot you for a good reason, for you are a malicious cow!" he stood rigid in front of her wobbly body.  
  
"And once again the pompous prince makes major mistakes about me and his own father. Doesn't that show how much you know about your father, or is it that you forgave him because we were insignificant to you all!?" she glared at him with her fire red eyes as she started to walk forward closing the gap between them. The air in the room became so thick that you could slice it with a butter knife.  
  
He was about to open his mouth to put down her confidence with the worst comments that came to mind but she once again cut him off.  
  
"Do you really have no idea what you and your father did to us all, or is it too long ago for your little mind to remember!" they both stared at each other eye to eye, a dark blue mixing with red.  
  
"Well, why don't you enlighten me my lady or should I say wench!" he said, they where standing so close to one another that they could feel each other's breath upon their faces.  
  
"Well here you go prince, here is a history lesson for you or didn't you take any of them seeing as though you can do as you like without condemning your self! You and your FATHER!" she spat his name out as though he was an orc! "Were the ones that condemned us all to death, to live our lives on the brink of evil and have no sleep for weeks on end, trying to stay alive not being able to eat the right food all the youngsters dying from lack of nutrients and starvation! That is the reason I hate you all so much!"  
  
A bright light began to grow around Celendils' body as she stood there arguing with the Prince. Legolas stopped talking and took a step back, aghast at what was happening to her, he had never seen so much light come from one body other than Lady Galdadriel.  
  
She spread her arms outstretched, as if trying to touch something with the tips of her fingers. They began to rise to waist height, then her body lifted of the ground. Her eyes were a burning red, her hair had turned white, and the gown that she wore had been a forest green, but was now silver.  
  
By now she was floating in mid air, four foot of the floor. Cali who had been forgotten, found refuge under the bed, for she was all too familiar with what was about to happen. Celendil looked at Legolas, her hands began to glow, a red sparkling light she held like it was a normal ball to play with. She hesitated for a moment and then light turned a white sparkling crystal light. She threw it hard at Legolas, who tried to catch it but it passed through his hands and into his chest making him fly backwards hitting the wall with a load crash, the wall caving in were Legolas had hit.  
  
He slid down the wall slowly to the floor; his legs sprawled out everywhere, and his chin laying on his chest unconscious. When she came back down to middle earth she had no cuts, no bruises, no pain, no nothing... she had healed herself. There came a startled gasp from the doorway, where the healer had turned up and had been watching the whole episode. He rushed over to where Legolas lay, checking to see if he had survived such a terrible blow to the back. Legolas slowly began to stir, opening his eyes, groggily saying that he was all right as he stood up, stretching slowly but surely you could hear his back crack. He walked over to where Celendil stood.  
  
"Stay here and don't move. I will be back to talk to you later." he turned his back to Celendil and walked out of the room.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" Hyden followed him out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Before you go, I need to speak with you. I know what just happened, but I must tell you this anyway."  
  
"Go ahead Hyden." He looked at him square in the eyes. He was curious to find out what the hell she was and also wanted to find out what his father knew.  
  
"When she was unconscious she screamed out every night calling for someone named Zandaria without fail. Who she is, I do not know." He looked at the prince with worry in his eyes. But at this time Legolas did not care.  
  
"Why do you tell me this?"  
  
"I wanted you to know what she was like and to give you something to find out, but you already have plenty to deal with by the look on your face." Hyden looked scared but continued on while looking beseechingly up at Legolas.  
  
"Lle tela?" (Are you finished?)  
  
"Amin naa tela." (I am finished.) As Legolas turned to walk out of the room, Hyden asked, "Manke daro lle cel?" (Where are you going?)  
  
"To see my atar." (Father)  
Well tell me what you think go on I need to know. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for all your support hope you enjoy this next chapter NOW GET READING!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
With that he walked out to find his father, Cali close at his heels. Gritting his teeth, his jaw muscles flexing from pure anger and annoyance. His eyes a deep blue nearly black like the night sky, not knowing what lies there, wonders or nightmares. He stormed down the hallways, everyone who stood or was just taking a pleasant walk jumped out of the way and pinned themselves against the wall, giving Legolas plenty of breathing space. He searched the study for his father but didn't find him, turning he walked quickly and quietly out into the gardens. He heard hushed voices not so far away. He stood still and listened in to the conversation-taking place. Cali came and sat next to his foot and stopped her panting so she wouldn't give them away to the elves with hushed voices.  
  
"Shall we set a date? So we can go ahead with the plans." this voice Legolas hadn't heard before. He listened for the other to reply to see if her knew the other elf.  
  
"I shall speak with my son on the matter before we go any further." but Legolas knew this voice all to well, considering he had been living with him for the past 3,000 years or so. Anger built up in him even more. His eyes turning more of the black colour than of the radiant blue they were this morning. * First I have to deal with Celendil and if that is not enough the valor throws me my father to deal with!! He is trying to marry me off! He knows how I feel about that! * He walked out into the middle of the garden. Seeing his father and the strange elf that he had never met sitting on the bench talking in still their hushed voices. * You would have thought that they would get the point. That there would be no point in whispering when you have a whole kingdom full of elves and some even trained to have better hearing than others! * He walked over to them glancing at the stranger and then back at his father giving him a cold glare.  
  
"Adar I need to speak with you, in private and I am sure you have something to discuss me as well!" he looked straight at his father his gaze not faulting.  
  
"I will leave you to it." the Elf stood and faced Legolas  
  
"Yes! Do leave!" he glanced at the stranger and then back at his father. His father watched as the elf retreated off the new battlegrounds that were just about to be tested.  
  
"There was no need for that!" he snapped at his son as soon as the elf turned the corner out of sight.  
  
"There was need for that, you have no right to go behind my back! Considering the day I have had so far, there are good enough reasons!"  
  
"You do not talk to me like that. I am your father and your king." the king thought to himself for a moment while he could before his son chimed in. * what is wrong with him! He hasn't been like this since he was a small elf ling! He wasn't even like this either what is wrong with him!"*  
  
"Well, in one morning I have found out that we have killed our own kind!" he looked at his father. His eyes widened but where back to their normal size in a blink of an eye. "And then I get magically thrown across the room, knocked unconscious! O and if that isn't enough, when I come to my adar to talk to him about it and to calm down I find out that he has gone behind my back and organised a wedding to take place between myself and a maiden, I don't even know, let alone ever met and don't love. And that is my own father going behind my back. Now is that a good enough reason for you. Or does the dark lord himself have to come and knock on my door!"  
  
The King sighed he did not want to upset his son. He had only been back a couple of years, and he didn't want his only son to wander of on some other adventure again.  
  
A servant came up to the royal argument that was taking place and addressed the king. "Your highness?" the servant stood there quivering in his elvin boots.  
  
Both father and son said in unison "What!" with fire in their eyes.  
  
"King Aragorn and Queen Arwen has arrived, they are waiting in the main hall." the servant stood waiting for any orders that may be given to him.  
  
"Thank you!" only the king answered this time. He waited for the servant to disappear out of sight. "I know you are not a little elf anymore. But you must realise that I have your best interest at heart. I merely want to see you wedded and happy so that you may take your rightful place as the king of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas went quiet at the mention of him taking the throne of Mirkwood. He had not thought that he would have to take the place so early in life. He had come back from the war of the ring. not so long ago, and he hadn't yet settled down properly. He was still the young elf that wanted adventure, not wanting to take the responsibilities of that being the king of this realm he called home. "I know that you worry for me adar, but I wish to fall in love. Not to be wedded off and then realise that she is not the one I wish to spend eternity with. I could not do that, adar it is not right." he looked at his adar his eyes returning to their original ice blue.  
  
"It worked with me and your Adara. It may happen to you. We do not know until we try." he looked at his son, trying to get him to understand his situation.  
  
"But then what Adar. I am then married to her and I do not love her. I cannot just turn around and tell her, 'sorry but you are not my soul mate' can I." Legolas sat down on the bench next to were his father stood.  
  
" I will not arrange your marriage for you but realise this, I will be leaving for the undying lands, I do not know when but before I go I wish to see you married to a beautiful elf-maiden and for you to be happy." he looked at his son, and then went to sit next to him.  
  
"Just let me look for love. I do not ask for much adar." he looked back at his adar in return, pleading too let him find love, and not to be put in front of an elf-maiden and be expected to just fall in love with her there and then.  
  
Thranduil placed a hand his son's shoulder. "Fine son, but realise you don't have all the time in the world to fall in love." the King sat there for a moment letting there be peace between them. "We must go and meet Aragorn and Arwen it is rude to keep the King and Queen of Gondor waiting, especially when they are such good friends of ours."  
  
Legolas turned his head to face the newly cutgrass that his feet lay upon. " I wish to stay here for a while, I will greet them at the feast tonight that you are probably conjuring up in that mind of yours right now." he looked up, his lip begging to curl up as he looked at his adar's expression. It was the look of as if I wouldn't do that but he was really doing it.  
  
"Ok, but please be in a better mood, if not for me then for our guests tonight. They will have had a long journey."  
  
"All right adar, I will try." he got up from his seat and walked in the direction of the healing house, he was going to sort this out here and now even if it would take him a week straight without any sleep, he would do it.  
  
~*~  
  
The king walked into the palace and into the great hall were Aragorn and Arwen waited for his arrival. As he walked into the great hall he called out "Aragorn it has been to long!" he opened out his arms as he walked closer to the couple.  
  
"King Thranduil! It certainly has been to long. How do you fair?" Aragorn moved forward, embracing the king in a friendly hug.  
  
"I am fairing well, but we do have a problem at the minute." he looked to Arwen and then moved forward to embrace her in a tender loving, but friendly hug.  
  
"How do you fair Lady Arwen?"  
  
"I am doing very well thank you King Thranduil."  
  
"Please just call me Thranduil we have been friends for as long as I can remember, enough of the pleasantries." he smiled at her and then carried on speaking. "I will get my servant to show you to your room Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn." he called for his servant and ordered him to take the lady Arwen to her and Lord Aragorn's chambers.  
  
"I will join you later darling. I need to speak with Thranduil." he kissed her cheek lovingly and turned back to Thranduil. "What is the problem you speak of? Prey tell." he looked at him with worry planted on his face.  
  
"There is this she-elf that Legolas has captured and brought back" He looked at his friend and pointed to the doors for them to walk towards and to his study.  
  
"Did she not want to come back wilfully with the young prince or has he lost his charm that usually works on every maiden." He chuckled to himself then looked at the serious look Thranduil had on his face. His lips made the letter o and then apologised for his lack of seriousness to the matter.  
  
"All I know at the minute is that Legolas caught her in the royal gardens. He went to fetch her back but she put up a good fight. She was injured because the horse reared and she fell off. She was unconscious for two weeks, the healer was becoming doubtful that she would wake up, but then to our amazement she did." They both walked into the Kings study and sat down on the comfy chairs that he had to one side.  
  
"And that is what you are worried about my old friend. She does not sound like much of a threat. But sorry for saying so." he looked at the king with a plain face not wanting to anger the King in anyway. He was in someone else's realm, there for he did have to behave him self and act as a noble man and gentleman.  
  
"Legolas said something about being thrown across the room magically and knocked unconscious, but we were in a heated discussion that I wouldn't like to go into right now because we have both just calmed down." He looked around the study as if he hadn't been there before.  
  
"Should we go speak with Legolas or with this woman? What is her name?" He looked at him with a now serious face.  
  
"Her name is Celendil. I don't know anything about her other than what I have told you. And she is supposed to have not said anything about herself willingly ."  
  
"Will she speak to us if we go and see her now." He looked at Thranduil.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++**********+++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Legolas  
  
He sat on the bench for a while thinking to himself before he got up and made his way back to the healing rooms to see Celendil. He wanted to ask the questions that were buzzing around in his head, they needed to be answered. He walked into her room, seeing nobody in there he walked out and stopped when he saw Hyden.  
  
"HYDEN, where is Celendil! I told her to stay here. And wait till I came back!" he looked at the healer. Legolas was becoming red faced with the anger that was boiling up inside him.  
  
"She said she was going to be back and that she wanted to check up on her horse!" he looked at the stern look Legolas was giving him, flinching as Legolas quickly moved towards the door.  
  
Legolas walked out of the healing house and to the stables. Walking through the large double doors, he found that her horse was gone. Turning, he walked around to the back of the building.  
  
In back there was a large stable the full width of the building. At the back of the stables stood a large Dun Mare. Her main, tail and forelock were the colour of coal, in the middle of her back was a long black line that rested on top of her spine, reaching from her main to the top of her tail. Her nose looks as though she stuck it into the ashes of a burnt out fire. She turned to face her best friend. Her eyes were plain black you could not see the pupil for the whole surface of her eye was black, no white. She was the only one of her kind. No one had ever seen another like her.  
  
The man that had her from birth thought that she was plain evil. No one could ride her, everyone and everything that came near her, she threw off with such force, people were scared to go near her. She was about to be killed, because they thought she was evil when Legolas saved her from death. She learned to trust him and would only wear a bridle and saddle for him, but for short periods of time only. She was possessive of Legolas and would let very few people near her, and only if he was nearby.  
  
Legolas opened the stable door and gave her a warm smile, patting her on the neck. "Hello beautiful, I need your help. Our new acquaintance has gone missing again." She neighed and stood firm to his words. Her shoulder muscles began to move and flex as she pawed at the floor. Legolas in one swift easy movement jumped up on her back, nudging her side gently with his heels.  
  
She reared high and proud, when she landed on the floor a loud crash sounded. She went straight from stand still into a gallop. As they galloped out of the stables, as stable hand leapt out of the way of the charging horse into the muckpile. As they flew past the tack room, Legolas noticed that all the saddles and bridles were still there, even Celendils.  
  
Tugging on the Dun's mane to slow her, Legolas looked down at the dusty path, looking for tracks, but could not find any.  
  
Slightly confused as to how his horse knew were she was going, he continued to let go as fast as she liked as long as they weren't crawling along. All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What's up girl lost your way?" He looked at her ears, both of them turned back in his direction. She turned her head to look at him with one eye and then shook her head as if to say to him * NO I haven't thank you very much! * All of a sudden he heard a bark coming from behind them. Turning to see Cali coming up behind them, and when she had reached the their side, the horse took of into a gallop. Legolas thought that Cali wouldn't be able to stay at the horses pace of speed, but to his surprise she did and she wasn't even panting or slowing down. They came into a small opening in the woods. This one was different from the last one they were in two weeks ago, it was smaller and more prettier.  
  
A willow tree standing next to a large calm river, with its branches stretched halfway out over the water. The other branches stretched out across the bank were the tree stood and the rest just spread out across the meadow. His horse came to a stop on the edge of the meadow, Cali stopping next to the front legs of the horse. Legolas looked around but didn't see Celendil anywhere. "Are you sure she is here you two?" Cali barked quietly to answer his question. The branches of the willow tree began to move. Legolas looked at the tree and just thought * It is just the wind " He looked down at the mane of his horse and saw that not a single hair was moving. Legolas took out one of his twin elvin blades and looked to the willow tree that moved without the help of the wind. The branches began to part; a muzzle came in to sight then the head of the horse he kept moving out from underneath the willow tree. Legolas realised it was Celendil's horse by the crescent moon behind his right ear. The white strands of hair told him enough to know that, that was defiantly Celendil's horse. The horse carried on strutting out from underneath the tree. His muscles flexing with each move he made. The branches began to part higher up, and then the rider could be seen, it was Celendil. The horse cleared the branches of the tree and like a curtain they closed behind them both. She unsheathed sword quickly. "You followed me?!" She glared at him.  
  
"I told you to stay in the healing houses!" he shouted back to her his anger had risen again.  
  
"I don't follow orders from anyone and especially you. And I had been stuck in there all day I wasn't going to stay in there when I wasn't ill and when it was a good day like this for riding!" She still held her sword at her side. Her voice, still in her usual cold tone.  
  
"You are to come back with me so we can talk!" He glared at her his eyes turning a dark blue.  
  
"See there you go again, giving out orders! You have an authority problem! Mind you I guess that comes with being a prince! Doing as you wish and even condemning people! Hope you can't sleep at night PRINCE!"  
  
"Who gives you the right to be a bitch to everyone!"  
  
"No I am not a bitch to everyone I am just one to your father and you! I actually like Hyden he is still to shy and quiet though."  
  
"Well it would be nice to actually know what we did to you!"  
  
"Why should I give you an easy ride? You certainly don't deserve it. You didn't even give me a choice. You can do some of the hard work for a change!" She was becoming angrier by the minute. The memories came flooding back. Her horse began to move around as he picked up her agitation.  
  
"Did you intend to run?"  
  
"No I left all my belongings at the palace do you think I would leave them to you? I don't think so some how! Why don't you go back to your adar and live in your sheltered life. And leave the big things in life to us who live in the real world and not behind royalty and atars!"  
  
"I do not hide behind my adar or anything else! Believe me I have faced worse things than you could ever imagine!"  
  
"I don't think so little elf! You didn't live were I did, you didn't have the horrors that lay behind every corner in your life! At least your home is well protected and you still have some people that care about you! You never consider anyone else apart from you!"  
  
"You both are as bad as each other! I could hear you on the other side of Mirkwood!" came a voice from behind them.  
Well go on review let me now what you think :D ~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

THANK YOU so much for your support to those who review my work a big thank to Lori (DBZ Vegeta), she is my Beta and to Princess of Mirkwood for the help. Again thank you to all you guys who read this. Right get reading then and review at the end!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight .~~~~~~~  
  
An old man walked into the clearing, his long grey cloak brushing the top of the blades of grass. The large hood was covering his head creating a dark shadow that covered his features. The only feature visible was a long white moustache and beard cascading down the front of his body. His clothes were plain and simple, his trousers the colour of the earth, ripped and frayed at the bottom. A black leather belt held encircled his waist, holding the too big trousers up, the buckle was a silver leaf with intricately designed down to the smallest veins of the leaf. His once white shirt, a dirty grey from the dust of travelling. His overtunic the colour of the green leaves of the trees surrounding them. He leaned heavily on a long white staff that supported his weight.  
  
"What do you want old man?!" she yelled nastily, looking at him and waiting for him to leave the clearing.  
  
"I came to see what all the yelling was about. I could hear it all on the other side of Mirkwood. I thought someone was in the process of being killed!" the old man replied calmly.  
  
"Well some one," she glared at Legolas for a split second before turning back to the old man "may loose their life yet! Now leave! This has nothing to do with you!" she glared, her eyes cold and her blade clenched tightly in her hand.  
  
"It is my business Celendil, if my close friends are being threatened with their lives!" replied the calm voice.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she queried warily, not taking her gaze off of him.  
  
"I know a lot of things about you Celendil." His soft voice echoed quietly through the clearing surrounding them.  
  
Legolas sat there just looking at the two of them. He knew who he was, but was quite unsure of how he knew who Celendil was, his confusion was beginning to overwhelm him. He didn't like getting confused and rarely had such a problem.  
  
Celendil looked towards Legolas, who was quietly watching the scene before him. It was obvious by the blank expression on his face that he knew this intruder .  
  
"Things Legolas or his father might have told but I assure you they do not know anything of me." she replied heatedly, glaring at the unconcerned elf standing next to her before turning back to the infuriating old man.  
  
"They have not sent word or even spoke to me face to face to tell me anything of you Celendil. I know things about you from personal memories and people telling me of you." came the quiet voice again.  
  
"I have never seen you in my life how should you know anything of me let alone have memories of me!" she yelled sarcastically, the muscles in her arms quivering with the subconscious desire to strike out.  
  
"I know who your real parents are and that you had a close bond with a she elf who you called a atara and that her daughter was known as your sister, and that they are both dead." he whispered softly, regret colouring his words.  
  
"If you value your life, I suggest you stay out of mine and not come with ten feet of me, otherwise your life will be cut short un expectedly!" she sat rigidly on her horse, her back held straight and proudly. "You heard my warning, now act upon it and stay away from me!"  
  
What was a blue sky with no clouds in sight was now a dangerous storm. The horse reared high and slashed the air furiously like a tiger ripping its food to shreds. Lighting struck far behind the horse the light making them look like ghosts of the forest. As the horse made contact with the ground you heard the roaring thunder. She kicked the side of his stomach gently but enough for the horse to go straight into a gallop. She galloped straight past the old man and Legolas. Their eyes met, everything went so slow it felt like eternity they looked into each other's eyes. Legolas noticed the look of fear and rage in her eyes. Then everything went back to the original fast pace and she carried on in her gallop back to the palace in haste.  
  
Legolas looked after Celendil's disappearing figure trying to decide whether to go after her or not. Sighing heavily he turned back to the old man, the torrential rain falling from the large black clouds hovering above. They were both now dripping wet, Legolas's hair sticking to the side of his face.  
  
"You are Gandalf the White, are you not?" he looked closely at the man who was capped.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White. You should know me anywhere by now Legolas Greenleaf, I am sorely disappointed in you." he looked back at Legolas with a mischievous grin on his face. Reaching up and pulled the hood from his head, his white hair beaming in the dullness of the forest.  
  
"Come we will take shelter under the willow." he jumped off his horse and led her under the canopy of the willow. Closely followed by Gandalf, he turned around to embrace his long-time friend. "It is nice to see you old friend, how have you been fairing?" Legolas said joyfully, standing back and gesturing for Gandalf to sit down with him.  
  
"I have been fairing well, thank you Legolas." He smiled lightly at his old friend.  
  
"How do you know Celendil?" Legolas asked, looking at Gandalf with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"I can not tell you anything at this point my dear friend. She can tell you her part of the story but that would still not be enough to answer all of your questions, let alone the questions that have been plaguing her mind for last few centuries." He looked back at Legolas with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"But how." Legolas was utterly confused by this point and he hated it. Gandalf cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"Please Legolas, do not make this any harder for me than it already is. I know you are confused, I can see it in your eyes. But don't ask me the questions, ask Celendil and in time I will give you the answers to your other questions as well as Celendil's." He said, looking straight into Legolas's eyes.  
  
Legolas locked gazes with Gandalf, seeing several emotions run the gamut through his eyes. But tow stood out apart from the other, the first was sadness and it lingered for a mere second before happiness appeared for a shorter time than the first. "Uma Mellon I will not ask you anymore questions. But realise she already delotha nin, do not say anything against me I have enough as I can take right now before I kill her my self!" {yes friend .hates me)  
  
"If I say anything of you Legolas it will be in your favour." Gandalf grinned impishly up at him.  
  
"Thank you my dear mellon. I apologise but I need to get back to the palace. You do know your way do you not?" He tilted his head to one side in a questioning manner and waited for the reply, which never came.  
  
"Gandalf." He opened his eyes wider his eyes brows rising higher on his forehead.  
  
"Ummmmm."  
  
Legolas looked at Gandalf and sighed heavily. "Gandalf!" he waved a hand in front of Gandalf's eyes, trying to break his daydream. "GANDALF!"  
  
"Amin hireatha {I'm sorry}. What was it you said?" he looked back at Legolas with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
"I said, I need to get back to the palace. Do you know where you are going?"  
  
"Yes I will be back within the day."  
  
Legolas patted the wizards back gently but firmly. "It is nice to see you Gandalf. We should talk over dinner." he moved and went to the horse's side, stroked her neck gently and mounted in one liquid motion landing on her back gracefully. "Come Cali, we must get back." He smiled one last time at Gandalf before turning the horse and walking her out of the willow. Once they were cleared, he nudged her sides gently into a gallop, racing back for the palace. He looked up to the sky to see the black clouds dissipating into the atmosphere.  
Review then !!!! 


	9. Authors note

Well I am so sorry that I have not been adding chapters!!! My teachers decided to go and give us LOADS of school work and half of it we don't need !!!!!!!! well I will add a chapter when I can but right now I am struck for time completely. Tell me what you think of the chapter so far feel free to give me advice ideas anything!  
  
Love Dj xXx I will add the next chapter as soon as poss 


	10. Chapter Nine

I am looking after this little Yorkshire terrier for my Nan and guess what he is sitting on my lap at this very moment trying to do his own typing he is driving me nuts!!!!!!!!!!! Well hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it well get reading and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Go were you wish but stay close so you can hear my call." She whispered into his ear softly. Her stead bolted off and made for the edge of the forest that lay close to the palace. He stopped and began to graze. His main lying lazily on the floor as he ate. Celendil watched her horse begin to graze, a smile grew on her lips. * He usually would stay out of sight and graze but here he is out in the open he feels safe! Why can I find rest and then the next minute I don't find rest here! *  
  
Celendil turned and began to walk towards the palace. Once inside the palace she realised she had no idea were she was going other than to walk around for a while until she finds something interesting. She walked down long halls, one after another, long and full of light, tapestries and paintings. In some window sills there would be ivy growing, falling down on the inside of the walls giving it the feel of nature. She carried on walking until she came to an archway. As you walked through the archway you came to the most beautiful sight. The garden was full of colour, the flowers blooming in full magnificence, old tall trees stretching towards the sun. Celendil carried on walking through the garden. She came to a stream with an out stretched bridge above it. She walked on to the bridge and sat in the middle, her legs dangling off the side swing to and froe. Celendil was deep in thought when an elf approached; he quietly approached and greeted her.  
  
Celendils pov  
  
I was sitting there just thinking yeah you heard right just thinking about what the hell I was doing here, why I thought I had an obligation to stay here and let them find out what the hell was happening to me. I do not know what is happening but if they find out they will probably lock me up and throw away the key. Just earlier this old man came into my life you might say and called me by my own name! And says he knows things about me. What does he know? Does he know who I am? Does he know what I am? Or what I am turning into? Does he know my true family? So many questions that don't seem to be going away! They just stay here repeating them selves over and over it is enough to send anyone insane it is amazing I am not gone yet. I need to find out what that old man knows. And what exactly the prince is up to that means I will have to be reasonably nice ha don't think sooo some how! Shit what am I going to do. Just then I heard footsteps behind me I didn't recognize them as the princes but maybe he wanted to be heard.  
  
"Cel sii'! I don't want to be tormented I just want to be left alone!"  
  
"Maybe you would think differently if you knew who you are talking to." It was a soft voice not a deep testosterone filled voice like that of the prince, mind you he just had the right deep voice I could just listen to all day. Did I just say that where the hell did that come from! I slowly turned around wondering who would have the stomach to approach me. To my complete surprise an old friend stood in front of me. I rose to my feet as fast as I could with out falling into the stream. That was all I needed today to make a fool of myself.  
  
"Arwen! Vedui'!" I embraced her in a tight hug. It had been along time since I had seen her last. wait it has been at least a thousand years. "It is so nice to see you fairing well. What have you been up to these past years?"  
  
She smiled at me and continued to answer my questions. "I have been fairing well my old friend. I am married to a perfect man. We are still in love with each other as much as the first time we met."  
  
I could feel my face splitting in half my smile was that big. "You said man not elf is there something you should tell me Arwen?"  
  
Her smile faded and she turned motionless, her face unreadable to emotions. "Arwen tell me what bothers you so?"  
  
"I AM married to a man Cel, his name is Aragorn. He is the king of Gondor." She didn't break her gaze with me for even a second. She had always been very strong when you least expected it.  
  
"I am happy for you my friend, it does not bother me you married to a man as long as you love him and he loves you in return, that is all that matters. You do love him as much as you say you do. do you not?" I carried on looking her straight in the eye waiting for some sort of emotion pass by them even a flicker, just anything.  
  
"I do love him Cel so much it makes my heart ache not to be around him every second of the day. And I think of him continually." She carried on with the staring contest.  
  
"Then that is all that matters I do not care who you marry even if it is a dwarf you might be mad to actually consider it but still I would hold my tongue to the best of my ability and try not to kill the quick witted ones, but still I would be there for you." She moved forward and gave me a hug; I returned that small favour with a pat on her back for reassurance.  
  
"How have you been fairing over the last years my friend?" she smiled at me lightly and we started walking further into the garden.  
  
And how do I answer that one! Erm... I have bee fairing well my friend but enough of me let us carry on with you.. or just turn around and sat not saying one word of that one!  
  
"Cel, are you alright?"  
  
"Pardon, o sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"Well obviously but what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. really. What would you like to no Arwen?"  
  
"What brought you here to Mirkwood?" she looked at me. You know how they do it they just look and you know there is no fooling them.  
  
"Ok" I took a deep breath thinking how the hell am I going to explain this one, Just blurt it out you stupid moron was what I got back. "You know my mother was into gardens and her herbs?" "Yes I do she had the most gorgeous flowers as well as the rare herbs." She smiled at the thought of seeing my mother's gardens. Well she would never see them again EVER!  
  
"Mother used to tell me about the gardens at the Mirkwood palace of the big fountain that no one other than the king and his royal family could lay eyes on. And when she died I took up on my self that I would be the one to look at it with my own eyes. When I turned up and started to look around the Gardens a certain prince was on his balcony. I turned and got out of there as fast as I could but I stopped in a clearing thinking he wouldn't be after me now, big mistake, that I will never make again. He found me and wanted me to go with him back to the palace, but I had other plans so we got in to a fight and he brought me back. I was unconscious mind you so I couldn't say much. When I woke up we got into a heated discussion. And I sort of blasted him." I was waiting for it.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!" her eyes wide with shock.  
  
I scrunched my face up " I kind of blasted him. I did not mean to!"  
  
"You did not mean to? You sound like an elf ling! Why on Middle Earth would you zap the PRINCE?!" She glared at me with ice eyes.  
  
"I was angry with Prince Legolas at the time I have no control over that! And, do not try to defend him! His head is big enough as it is, it does not need to expand!" O my god! I really do not need this right now.  
  
"I am sorry Celendil but you just shot the Prince, he is a good friend to me." Arwen placed her hand gently on my shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"I do not need your pity Arwen. And I do not care what kind of a friend he is! It makes no difference!" I carried on walking.  
  
There was silence for the next following minutes; it became uneasy but worse when my friend asked that one question I knew she would ask.  
  
"You blame him do you not?" She looked me straight in the eye when I turned my head.  
  
"Yes I do blame him it his realm as well as his fathers. And they were the ones to leave them to die horrible for no reason they had done nothing wrong!"  
  
"The King is not like that I know him well trust me when I say he must have had a good reason or someone else took the order and dealt with it. Give them a chance they are not evil as you make them out to be." She looked at with concern but confusion on her part.  
  
"Why should I give them the chance that they never gave my people?" this was it I was getting angry and angry rather quickly.  
  
"Fine you blame the King then but do no think of blaming Legolas to this because he was away with the fellowship TRYING TO SAVE MIDDLE EARTH!" Arwen rarely lost her temper with others. But today was obviously one of those rare occasions.  
  
"Why should i trust the Prince, he is the Kings flesh and blood. In time the Prince will become like his father. heartless for others only caring for him self! And do not say Legolas and we have things in common because the only thing we do have in common is that we want to kill each other!"  
  
"I was not going to say anything of the sort! And if he does not kill you first god so help me I will! What I was going to say to you Celendil is that you are the Heartless one here or you are made of ice. You are nothing like your father or your mother that is one thing I am sure of!"  
  
My anger flared it was becoming too much to handle. "Do not bring my parents in to this in any shape or form Arwen!"  
  
"Well then stop being so level headed and find out what actually happened!" By this time we were both as angry as each other. We walked into the palace halls and carried on with the argument.  
  
"Celendil!" Arwen shouted as we carried on walking "You do not know what exactly went on because you can not be in two places at once! Argue or even god forbid talk with the King he will answer your questions as long as you start to answer theirs in return! They know nothing of you, were, as you know as much of them as everybody else in this realm!"  
  
"Good! And that is the way it shall stay!"  
  
"No it will not stay like that! I will tell them EVERYTHING myself if you do not tell them the answers to their questions!" She glared at me like she had been doing scince the beginning of this argument it was becoming less and less threatening.  
  
"The only answer the King shall get out of me is how it feels to loose his only son!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at Arwen straight in the eyes. This was it she knew exactly how I felt and what I was going to do.  
  
"That is not the way to deal with this Celendil you must know enough to at least acknowledge this much!"  
  
"Like you said Arwen I am level headed. I am not going to give in I am the last of my family and tribe. If you were the only one left and some one was to blame for their deaths then you in turn would understand!" My stomach felt like many knives had been stabbed in to it, through the knowledge of never being able to see them, again. The next thing to leave Arwen's mouth came to me as a surprise.  
  
"GUARDS!"  
  
I looked at her completely aw struck, as too what she had just done. I did not think she would do that. I glared at her and turned to get out of this place as fast as I could.  
  
"GUARDS! Come quickly!"  
  
"I will see you later, Arwen!" I turned and began to run down the hall only to see two guards coming my way. I turned quickly to run in the opposite direction only to see another two guards coming from the opposite way. I stood my ground and waited for them to approach. I swung my arm at one of the guards, hearing a load crack coming from his jaw I had broken it. One of the guards had took the opportunity to grab hold of my stomach while I was hitting the other guard in front of me he grabbed my arms and forced them round to my back. That was it they had caught me!!  
  
Right so sorry for the wait I had soooo much on u wouldn't believe it!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter next one should be up soon REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WAT U THINK !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Sorry it has taken me a long time to do this chapter to who ever is reading this story!  
  
Chapter 10 Part of the answer.  
  
They had managed to bind my wrists behind my back. Much to my own disgust on the matter. I had one elf to each arm pulling me down the long corridor in which I tried to escape there grasp but I had seemed to fail miserably. Arwen came down the corridor meeting us half way.  
  
"You do get yourself in some of the biggest holes don't you Cel." She smiled lightly and carried on down the hall to see what the commotion was all about. There was an elf on the floor rolling unceremoniously on the floor holding his face. I had broken the elf's nose in the fight for my so- called freedom. I pulled away from there grasp and turned around to look at what was now happening and to call after Arwen and say something I could not think what but I would have said something if she did not interrupt my thinking. Arwen turned around and called out "Take her to the thrown room and get a messenger to fetch the king and the his son and also fetch my husband he will want to know what is happening. Now go quickly!" They linked arms with me and walked quickly of down the corridor. But I was facing the wrong way, I was being dragged down the corridor the wrong way with my feet dragging along the floor I gave up and let them do all the hard work in taking me all that way.  
  
One of the guards at the door went in search of the King the Prince and Arwen's husband. I stood there waiting for ages. The two elves holding me did not faultier in their grips on my arms. They had turned me around so I was now facing the right direction. All three of the expected walked into the thrown room muttering amongst them selves wondering why they had been summoned and why was I in the same room. You could of guessed who was there favourite subject to talk about was today. ME! Just in case you didn't know. He he. Soon after Arwen walked in to the room the door guards closing the large door behind her. She walked over to me standing next to one of the guards.  
  
"Gentlemen if I can have your full attention I will explain everything to you."  
  
Legolas and the King stopped murmuring to each other abruptly, to listen to Arwen.  
  
"At the minute your highnesses there are a lot of unanswered questions looming in the air and who better to answer those questions than the creator of them." She turned her head quickly to me then back the three gentlemen or so she called them that stood in front of her listening intently.  
  
Legolas glanced at me then back to Arwen "How do we know whether it is the truth she speaks."  
  
"Because she will not lie to you. I know most of her story and I will know whether she is telling lies."  
  
Legolas looked to me and started with the same boring question. "what were you doing in the gardens why did you come?"  
  
"Valor!" I took a deep breath again. "You know the answer to that Prince! Now stop asking me it is getting quit boring answering it all the time."  
  
"Celendil Answer the Question." Arwen was glaring at me again she might as well have stabbed me, she would get more of a reaction. "Cel if you don't answer theirs they will not answer yours. And you know it!"  
  
I sighed and carried on to answer the same damn question AGAIN"I came to look at the beauty of it, my mother would speak highly of them when I was but an elfling. I wanted to see them myself. To see whether she did them justice. She would speak of how the fountain looked and that it is all beauty in itself. I thought that if I came in her memory, I could then ease my pain in my heart. What you put me through is evil itself!" My body was tensing and the guards tightened their grip. I looked to the King. He was confused.  
  
Legolas looked to his father with confusion but all he got was his father's confusion.  
  
"Well seeing the look you both hold, tells me that obviously you both have bad memories. Now let me refresh them. My Tribe was in trouble and needed the help of their King. When asked for help all he did was leave us and put them all to death!"  
  
Legolas looked at me more sternly "Yet you still live!"  
  
"I did not need reminding that I am the last of them!" I snapped back being caught in my emotions.  
  
It was the humans turn to ask a question "When did this happen?"  
  
"It was 2 years ago." my voice answered quietly.  
  
"We were at the end of the fellowships journey we faced Mordor 2 years ago. You have nothing to do with this you had no idea." The human answered Legolas' question.  
  
He turned to his father "Father."  
  
"I have no answer for you Legolas. Sorry."  
  
"Well this is peachy would not you say. What do you mean you have no answer? You owe a few people answers. How can you forget putting people to death or have you condemned so many in your life that mine just adds to the list!"  
  
"Hold your tongue! My Father has never done that and never will do such a thing!" Legolas' anger was rising.  
  
"I would not be so sure your highness!" the last to words spit out like venom from a snake. I looked at the supposed king of the realm and asked yet another anger rid question. "Well have you thought of a feeble excuse as to why you put my family and friends TO DEATH!?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to any of you on the matter." He said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean you have nothing to say!?"  
  
"I mean I do not know of what you speak, but, may have an answer as to why I do not."  
  
"Well then please do share it, it is killing us already to find out. O, sorry half of them are already dead!"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak and we all stood watching him intently.  
  
Well all I need now are reviews SO DO IT ! Tell me what you think!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
